This invention relates to devices for the accurate positioning of the LWL (optical waveguide) fiber ends of LWL components in general and more particularly to such devices for use in positioning switches and plug connectors.
Devices for accurate positioning of LWL fiber ends are realized in principle either by the employment and use of parts which are complicated and are very expensive to produce in view of the accuracy of the contours, or by fixtures, the design of which is less expensive but with which cost-intensive readjustment of the fiber ends relative to corresponding reference contours of the corresponding fixtures is necessary.
The problem, on which the present invention is based consists of manufacturing, on the one hand, such a device itself with parts of simple design and on the other hand, reducing the effort for adjusting the LWL fiber ends with respect to their mutual alignment and also to the device itself to a minimum.